quisiera que me amaras
by andreina-chan
Summary: jaden a estado siendo perseguido por todos los varones pervertidos de la academia y tras eso su amigo le ofrece la solucion, pero jaden empezara a tener nuevos sentimientos por el. es un jessexjaden o johanxjudai, esta con los nombres americanos
1. asi es mi vida T,T

yu-gi-oh gx no me pertenece T.T, es solo un nuevo pasatiempo mio

"pensamientos"

fic

Era un día hermoso en la academia de duelos, era domingo y no tenían clases, ni maestros ni nada, pero no todo era paz para cierto castaño que corría desesperado en busca de ayuda la razón… estaba siendo perseguido por un montón de alumnos pervertidos, o si era todos los días, jaiden era muy popular en la escuela si, pero el no sabia que era tan popular que llegaba al grado de querer ser violado por casi todos los varones de la academia

Jaden: hay….porque…me…pasa…esto a mi T.T –decia agitado, acelerando mas su corrida al ver que 2 chicos de obelisco estaban muy cerca de el

Chico"1": jaden ven conmigo pasaremos una buena noche

Chico"2": conmigo gozaras mas, ven a mi!!-

Si había como 100 alumnos persiguiéndolo, eran de los 3 dormitorios, con los alumnos de slifer no tenia mucho problema pues no lo molestaban tanto al igual que los del dormitorio ra , pero los obelisco, si fuera por ellos se lo violaban apenas lo agarraran, si esa era su vida en la academia, pero siempre llega su salvación, "el escuadrón anti-pervertidos"(xD) estaba constituido por todas las chichas de la academia, y como es las chichas decidieron que debían proteger a jaden…

**Flash back**

Si quizás nunca debió venir al dormitorio de las chicas a pedirles ayuda, pero quizás funcionaba, aunque habían muchas probabilidades de que no, ahí estaba el amarrado con sogas a una silla siento interrogado por las mejores amiga de Alexis

Jazmín: ¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de chicas? -Con un bate en la mano apunto de golpear a jaden

Mindy: mas te vale respondernos ahora!! -Con otro bate (xD) mirando al pobre jaden amenazadoramente

Jaden: quería hablar con Alexis es urgente necesito de su ayuda –rogaba jaiden porque le ayudaran, ya que las chicas ya tenian el bate alzado

Mindy: llama Alexis, ahí decidiremos que hacer con este intruso –le dice a su amiga sin despegar la vista de jaden

Alexis: no hace falta ya estoy aquí, desátenlo -ordeno secamente Alexis

A lo que mindy y jazmín bufaron molestas, pero decidieron soltarlo ya que Alexis se los pedía y habían visto que la chica era amiga de jaden y últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el, si por ellas fuera sacarían a jaden a patadas o lo reportarían.

Alexis: y bien jaden que quieres? – preguntaba amablemente

Jaden: Alexis tienes que ayudarme te lo ruego T.T hoy estuvieron a punto de violarme y necesito que me protejan, en especial de ese idiota de chazz que es el que mas se propasa conmigo .–rogando desesperadamente por ayudad y piedad

Alexis: ahí jaden no exageres de seguro te manosearon y mas nada – ya estaba acostumbrada de que jaden le dijera que lo estuvieron a punto de violar

causando de imendiato que a jazmin y a mindy le surgieron algunas imágenes algo insanas de jaden con otros chicos haciendo que babearan mientras les colgaba unos pequeños chorros de sangre de la nariz

Jaden : -.-' si como no ojala hubiera sido así, me rompieron casi toda la ropa de no ser porque crowler estaba cerca de esa no me salvaba… onegai Alexis eres mi mejor amiga te lo pido "jaden-kawaii ." .

Ante esto Alexis no pudo decir que no, no a esa cara,- bueno, bueno intentare que las mujeres te ayuden pero no te aseguro nada- dijo en suspiro

Jaden: gracias Alexis, eras la mejor así ya no me manosearan tanto –alegrándose ya que su amiga lo apoyaría, aunque esas ultimas palabras hicieron que mindy y jazmin salieran de su "dulce" sueño

Jazmin y mindy: ohhhh –suspirando derrotadas ya que sabían que Alexis realmente iba a convencer a las demás

Jazmin: ¿y porqué mejor no le conseguimos pareja a jaden? –pregunto para ver si conseguía a alguien para poder así disfrutar de grandes imágenes yaoi, lanzándole miradas cómplices a mindy

Mindy: si, si, SI!! –pensando igual que su amiga – así pensaran que tienes novio y te dejaran en paz

Jaden: olvídenlo no quiero a nadie por el momento, ahora lo único que quiero es "protección" – respondió secamente

Alexis: bueno jaden te aseguro que tienes mi apoyó – le dije alegremente produciendo un sonrisa de satisfacción en jaden

Fin del flash back

Se detuvo en seco al ver como las chicas lo rodeaban y protegían de los chicos que tenían unas caras de salidos totales.

Blair: vamos chichas protejan a jaden y no dejen que esos pervertidos lo toquen –ordenaba a las chicas que estaban alrededor de jaden, los chicos al ver a las chichas salieron corriendo no era bueno hacer enfadar a las chicas de la academia, ya que los chicos no han salido muy bien en los anteriores encuentros con estas cuando perseguían a jaden

Alexis: bien parece que ya te van a dejar en paz, jay- apareciendo a su lado con un sonrisa muy maternal para luego mirar a las demás – chicas ya pueden retirarse, blair y yo nos encargaremos

Todas: haiiiii – dándose a la retirada

Jaden: gracias chicas no saben cuanto se los agradezco pero realmente ahora lo que quiero es llegar a mi cuarto y descansar –dijo al ver que blair tenia ganas de saltar y abrazarle mientras se sentaba en el piso respirando agitadamente por esa corrida que tuvo que dar para que no lo tocaran-

Alexis: bien jaden entonces te acompañaremos hasta allá –dijo para sonreírle después

Blair: pero jaden yo quiero estar contigo ., sino ellos te van robar, y quiero estar contigo siiii!! ¿?- mas que preguntaba rogaba

Jaden: lo siento blair en verdad solo quiero descansar – dijo mientras se levantaba para empezar a caminar a su dormitorio- no se preocupen puedo ir solo -al ver que pensaban acompañarle

Alexis: ¿estas seguro? –no quería que lo atraparan después de todo ella era la única que sabia su secreto

Blair: y si después te empiezan a perseguir de nuevo –dijo preocupada últimamente los ataques a jaden eran mas consecutivos.

Jaden: tranquilas no se preocupen el dormitorio esta aquí cerca no creo que alguien me persiga, bueno adiós chichas – dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Alexis: de acuerdo, nos veremos después – dirigiéndose a su dormitorio también.

Blair: cuídate por favor.

Jaden: Tranquila blair!! - dijo ya casi cuando la iba perdiendo de vista, si nadie lo iba a perseguir ahorita estaba cerca de su dormitorio y acaban de atacarlo dudaba que lo hicieran de nuevo, pero al escuchar un crack! voltea a su izquierda ve a 10 obelisco mirándolo como si se lo fueran a tragar ahí mismo – o no otra vez- para salir corriendo perseguido por los obeliscos…

Lo dejo asi es mi primer fic asi que espero me digan mis errores espero sinceras respuestas para asi mejorar!


	2. el comienzo

Bueno lo coloque rapido porque no voy a entrar en un tiempo y quiero probar este fic, reviews porfavor!!

"pensamiento"

...fic...

Estaba a punto de llegar solo un poco mas y solo tenia a 2 obeliscos tras el, saco su llave rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su habitación ya que dormía solo sus compañeros se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios, al insertar la llave nota que est

Estaba a punto de llegar solo un poco mas y solo tenia a 2 obeliscos tras el, saco su llave rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su habitación ya que dormía solo sus compañeros se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios, al insertar la llave nota que esta no tenia seguro, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, abrió la puerta y la cerro en toda la cara de los obeliscos para luego tirarse al piso cansado de tanto correr ese día

Jesse: hola jay – ante esto jaden palideció, y se levanto abruptamente, pero luego reconoció la voz encontrándose con jesse,

jaden; jesse, dios casi me matas del susto –suspirando al ver que era su amigo que estaba sentado en su cama- pensé que era uno de esos pervertidos –para luego darle una de sus grandes sonrisas y sentarse a su lado

ante esto jesse frunció el seño realmente estaba molesto por lo que le hacían a jaden, aunque comenzaba pensar que quizá era algo mas que rabia "wow realmente se ve hermoso con esa sonrisa… pero que diablos estas diciendo es tu amigo porque piensas eso – jaden por favor, conmigo no te preocupes sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte algo como eso.

Jaden: lo se jesse realmente eres un gran amigo, y dime a que debo tu visita? –diciendo esto ultimo en un tono cansado haciendo que su amigo lo malinterpretara como que le molestaba " que bien que era jesse y no uno de esos pervertidos, además con el me siento protegido". Pensó para si, y luego miro a su amigo

Jesse: bueno pues en realidad vine para acá para conversar contigo ya que no tenía nada que hacer, pero veo que estas muy cansado después de que te persiguieran tanto, así que creo que mejor me iré –comenzó a levantarse

Jaden: oh, no jesse no te preocupes me agrada tu compañía, es mas saldría contigo de no ser porque me perseguirían y me e quedado solo en el dormitorio, realmente no quisiera que te fueras –al ver que su amigo quería irse. "no tengo ánimos de estar solo ahora no después de la ultima corrida, salen de todos lados T.T "

Jesse: ¿en serio? –dijo con un resplandor en sus ojos " quiere estar conmigo ... ya jesse deja de pensar cosas que no son"

Jaden: si desde luego, pero tengo una pregunta ¿como entraste?- dijo dudoso, si jesse había entrado a su habitación luego le vendrían mas y no tendría lugar en donde estar a salvo

Jesse: estaba abierto, ¬¬ si realmente no quieres que te agarren deberías ser mas precavido -.-' – dijo fingiendo reproche

Jaden: oh ya veo, es la primera vez que me pasa u

Jesse: ¿no quieres salir conmigo?, en el cuarto de descanso podemos ver televisión si gustas, nunca voy para allá

Jaden: mmm no lo se jesse después me perseguirán –dijo con tono miedoso

Jesse; ahí no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase - tomándolo de la mano para salir…

Jaden: ves te lo dije ya me están comiendo con la mirada, son unos salidos – dijo al ver el gran numero de estudiantes que lo miraban – perras en celo es lo que son!!

Jesse: no te preocupes no dejare que te hagan nada – para luego dirigirles unas miradas de odio como diciendo "no se acerquen es mió!!" haciendo que lo estudiantes desistieran en sus deseos

Llegaron al estudio y nadie para extrañeza de jaden nadie los había perseguido, solo lo miraban depravadamente, y jesse realmente sabia que de no ser por esas miradas se le hubieran montado a jaden como moscas a la miel, tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás para ver que estaban pasando y estaban dando "una llamada perdida" (n/a: yo y mis loqueras xD), estaban tan concentrados viéndola que no notaron que varios obeliscos estaban que se le lanzaban a jaden, cuando jesse se dio cuenta de esto, tenia que pensar rápido algo para hacer que se alejaran de jaden pero ya! Y solo se le venia una idea a la mente

Jesse: jaden están a punto de lanzarse a ti – ante esto jaden mira disimuladamente a los lado dándose cuenta de que jesse tenia razón y no tenia salvación

Jaden: ¿ahí no que hacemos? Y ahí muy pocas chichas – revivir los días en que lo tocaban no era muy agradable desde que lo protegían rara vez lo llegaban a tocar y lo hacían por un pequeño roce

Jesse: tengo una idea pero, jaden déjate llevar y perdóname después – esa era la única salida quizás con eso entenderían que a lo mejor que ya nadie tenia oportunidad con jaden, mientras acercaba lentamente hacia jaden

Jaden: de que estas hablando jes… - pero no pudo continuar ya que jesse empezaba a besar su cuello "oh no jesse también quiere hacerme lo mismo, no espera jaden de seguro solo te esta protegiendo, pero luego no le daré de nuevo el gusto ¬¬, OH! que bien se siente" soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando jesse le acababa de hacer un chupetón, jesse se alejo del cuello de jaden paso le paso un brazo por detrás y lo recostó en el

Jesse: parece que funciono –dijo después de mirar que varios chicos parecían mirarlo mal, pero ya no tenían intención de atacarlo, y las chichas, unas intentaban pararse la hemorragia que tenían el la nariz, otras estaban babeando, mientras que el resto tenían cara de salidas totales

Jaden: no me gusto que hicieras eso – frunciendo el seño pero sin alejarse de el obviamente se dio cuenta de que funciono y no arruinaría lo que ya jesse había hecho

Jesse: ya te lo dije jay, era la única forma de quitarlos de encima, - dijo en susurro

Jaden: aaa?? no decías que no me harías nada –dijo en reproche por lo que dijo su amigo, quería hablar bien eso no era que no le hubiera gustado, le encanto pero no quería nada malo sucediera en su amistad

Jesse: lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto, lo lamento y mmm… me gusto –dicho con tono triste " quizás me pase ahora creo que arruine nuestra amistad"

Jaden suspiro – de acuerdo creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer… pero no me tenias que hacer un chupetón -.-'– dijo totalmente rojo haciéndole competencia a su chaqueta y recostándose mejor en jesse

Jesse: jeje mmm… bien… creo que exagere jeje, espero que ahora no te persigan por un rato –diciendo esto ultimo enojado

Jaden: eso espero –dijo sonriente

Jesse: mmm de acuerdo, pero no crees que deberías buscar una forma de que te dejen en paz- dijo pensativo

Jaden: si, si, lo se Alexis me dice que me consiga alguien a ver si me dejan en paz pero no lo se, tiene que ser alguien de confianza – dijo totalmente derrotado ya le habían propuesto eso muchas veces pero no veía quien pudiera hacer eso, aunque blair se le había propuesto miles de veces.

Jesse: emm… ¿si quieres puedo intentarlo? – sonrojándose y volteando la vista rápidamente de la de jaden para que no le viera en ese estado

Jaden se ruborizo -que, pero jesse… no lo se, eres mi amigo – dijo con total asombro ante la propuesta

Jesse:"Amigo esa palabra, me pregunto si quizás alguna vez fuéramos algo mas" – exactamente por eso soy de máxima confianza, ¿quien mejor que yo? – era definitivo seria fingido pero lo quería así

Jaden: esta bien

Jesse: en serio?

Jaden: si -.-'

Jesse: bien no te decepcionare - estaba feliz jaden seria su novio, aunque sea fingido, que importa lo seria de todas formas

Jaden: pero nada de escenitas como las de hace rato –dijo en reproche realmente le había molestado, pero a quien engañaba también le había (n/a: quien lo entiende xD) encantado, pero no quería que lo vieran por ahí haciendo eso y mas con uno de sus mejores amigos

Jesse: p-pero… entonces como los espanto, además se suponen que eso hacen los novios! – ni soñarlo tendría que hacerlo le gustara o no jaden, sino lo hacia ya se imaginaba como se intentaba robar a su jaden "mi jaden… si MI jaden", (n/a: que posesivo el chico -.-')

Jaden: bien, bien esta bien pero solo cuando se me intenten lanzar, entendido? – que mas se tenia que resignar jesse tenia razón

Jesse: si que bien -dijo con emoción

Jaden: no abuses, que no ando seguro de esto – ya estaba empezando a pensar que jesse era un salido, aunque supuso que lo intentaba proteger y eso le gustaba por eso el dio la oportunidad. Se quedaron ahí hasta que termino la película (n/a: claro que varios alumnos abucheando la película por tan pésimo final… me pareció malo ¬¬). Jesse llevo a jaden a su dormitorio, y no vio a ningún pervertido por ahí

Jaden: gracias jesse, a sido mi mejor día en la academia desde hace mucho tiempo –y no era para mas después de eso lo dejaron en paz, supuso que al verlo a el con jesse no le harían nada

Jesse: no ahí de que, bueno supongo que es mejor que me vaya adiós jaden

Jaden: adiós jesse –para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego entrar a su cuarto a descansar, dejando a jesse sorprendido ante esta acción, pero luego se fue a su dormitorio

Era un nuevo día y jaden se estaba bañando para ir a clase, se acostumbro a levantarse temprano después de que lo dejaron solo en esa habitación, se arreglo y luego salio abriendo un poco la puerta para ver que nadie lo esperara afuera, al no ver a nadie decidió salir.

Dentro de la academia

Cyrus: holahasselberry, no has visto a jaden? –pregunto al ver a su amigo por los pasillos

Hasselberry: no soldado, no lo e visto desde el viernes, de seguro a de estar siendo perseguido como siempre -.-' – ya se le hacia normal al chico

Cyrus: si pobre jaden, todo el tiempo esta siendo perseguido por los chicos dijo triste, ya se les hacia muy difícil estar con su amigo, se les fue obligado que fueran a sus respectivos dormitorios, jaden se quedo solo y cada vez que lo veían este terminaba siendo perseguido, suspiro –mira ahí esta Alexis con sus amigas, quizás ella sepa donde esta- para empezar a caminar hacia ella siendo seguido de su amigo

Alexis: hola cyrus que se te ofrece? – viendo al amigo de jaden, era extraño que no estuviera con el a estas horas- y jaden?

Hasselberry: te íbamos a preguntar por el no lo hemos visto desde el viernes –estaba preocupado quien sabe si lo habían agarrado

Alexis: pues ayer lo vi, lo acabábamos de salvar de los chicos – dijo un suspiro, era cansado estar haciendo eso, y tenían que encontrar una solución y luego volteo su vista al pasillo y ve jaden – oh jaden eres tu! – produciendo que todos voltearan a ver al aludido

Jaden: hola chicos, que tal – dijo para darles una gran sonrisa no había visto a sus amigos en el fin de semana por ser perseguido, aunque parece que eso ya no iba a pasar

Cyrus: que bien, que no estas siendo perseguido, empezaba a creer que te habían agarrado –dijo feliz

Hasselberry: si que bien soldado!!

Jaden: jaja

Pero desafortunadamente para jaden en eso llega chazz, que comienza a acercarse a jaden por detrás tomándole el trasero y apretándolo, haciendo que jaden saltara de la impresión y sus amigos miraran de mala cara a chazz

Chazz: jajaja que bueno lo tienes jaden – tenia cara de salido total, pero ahí estaban sus amigos chazz no le haría nada

Jaden: que te pasa, deja de hacer eso no soy un juguete – dijo en total reproche, ya que chazz era quien mas lo perseguía

Chazz: yo hago lo que quiera, después de todo pronto serás mió – la sonrisa que mostró le dio un gran escalofrío a jaden y sus amigos lo notaron

Alexis, mindy y jazmin: déjalo en paz!! ò.ó

Hasselberry: soldado que te pasa no tienes derecho a hacer eso!

Cyrus: si basta ya chazz – todos los amigos de jaden estaban a punto de saltarle encima a chazz pero este señala el cuello de jaden

Chazz: quien diablos te hizo eso – dijo con sumo enojo apuntando con su dedo al chupetón que tenia jaden en el cuello, haciendo que sus amigos posaran toda su atención al cuello de jaden y se olvidaran de querer golpear a chazz – bah no importa veras que conmigo te vas a sentir mejor –cambiando su rostro a uno de pervertido total

Jesse: déjalo en paz chazz – dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia sus amigos

Chazz: ja! Quien te crees para decir eso, yo le hago a jaden lo que me venga en gana –viendo como este se posicionaba detrás de jaden

Jesse: mmm déjame pensarlo, oh si… soy su novio – abrazando por detrás a jaden, posicionando su boca donde esta el chupetón, para que vieran que fue el que lo hizo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, a mindy y jazmin con chorros de sangre saliéndoseles de la nariz y un jaden rojo de la vergüenza

Cyrus, hasselberry, Alexis y chazz: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – el grito se escucho en toda la academia asustando a algunos por semejante grito

Alexis: COMO QUE JESSE ES TU NOVIO O.O!! – estaba alterada como es que jaden se hizo novio de jesse de un día para otro

Jaden: bueno Alexis veras el se me propuso ayer y a mi también me gusta jesse, así que acepte –dijo en un tono miedoso por la cara que tenia Alexis, acomodándose mejor en el peliazul al sentir tanto miedo

Jesse: ahí Alexis lo dices como si le fuera a hacer algo a jaden ¬¬' –dijo secamente sin apartarse de jaden, como podían desconfiar de el, para luego mirar a los otros 5, las chichas intentaban quitarse la sangre y los chicos estaban pálidos y con los ojos en blanco aunque paresia que chazz estaba volviendo en si – ¿lo superaran?

Alexis: de acuerdo supongo que tienes razón, pero jaden debes recordar tu estado ten cuidado porfavor– dijo mas calmada y mirando a jaden maternalmente pero haciendo que jesse prestara mas atención a lo ultimo dicho por esta

Jesse: ¿como que tu estado jaden? – haciendo que jaden sudara frió y decidiera salir del abrazo, era algo de lo que le avergonzaba hablar y solo Alexis y sus padres sabían.

Jaden: no es nada de te lo aseguro no te preocupes –dijo nerviosamente, pero los chicos acababan de salir del trance y chazz esta furioso

Chazz: como que eres su novio, no me lo creo aun mas furioso – SON ENGAÑOS DE USTEDES –grito alarmadamente

Jaden: que te pasa con ese chazz? ó.ò – que raro que chazz estuviera así y por el

Chazz: si son tan novios de verdad porque no lo besas? – jaden sudo y frió y jesse " que diga que si, que diga que si, que diga que si, por favor di que sii!!"

Hasselberry, cyrus, Alexis: que?? O.O – y mindy y jazmin estaban babeando como nunca (n/a: son muy buenas fans del yaoi xD)

Jesse: que lo bese? –pregunto como si nada "besare a jadennnnnnnnnnnn ."

Jaden: en la mejilla –jaden no sabia como salir de esa sino lo hacia el plan se les arruinaría-

Chazz: idiota obvio que no -.-', me refiero en la boca, si es que en verdad son novios ¬¬-dijo en total en desconfianza

Jesse: no le veo el problema – mirando a jaden que estaba rojo " o eso espero"


	3. ¿¡Beso?

yu-gi-oh gx no me pertenece T

yu-gi-oh gx no me pertenece T.T, es solo un nuevo pasatiempo mio, ya cambie el formato como me dijeron espero les guste RxR

"pensamiento"

...fic...

"jaden tu puedes!!... realmente no estoy seguro de hacerlo, además es jesse no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero el plan se arruinara no tengo mas opción"- no me digas que soy un idiota, lo decía porque pensé que no te gustaría verme a mi y jesse besándonos, no veo el problema tampoco –jesse lo miro incrédulo pero si esa era la decisión de jaden no la iba a desaprovechar

No se dijo más, pues jesse unió sus labios a los de jaden creando un suave y calido beso, El castaño dudo un poco en corresponderle, jesse empezó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de jaden haciendo que este dejara paso a su lengua, el castaño paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro haciendo el beso mas demandante ya que tuvo una sensación de calidez y protección con este, para separarse luego por falta de aire. Ambos respiraban agitados y tenían un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Bien chazz ya con eso te lo probamos – dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que el aludido estaba con el seño fruncido ante tal escena, cyrus y hasselberry estaban blancos, Alexis parecía normal aunque con una mirada pervertida, y sus amigas estaban casi desmayadas en el suelo habían botado grandes chorros de sangre ante tan hermosa imagen

Uhh son patéticos – respondió el aludido aun más molesto yéndose del lugar

creo que no lo soporto jeje – dijo jaden con la cara ahora un poco sonrojada

¿me avisan para el próximo beso para tomarles una foto o grabarlos? –pregunto sin pudor alguno la rubia, comenzando a babear un poco y con corazones que lo ojos

A-Alexis p-pero por supuesto… - pero no termino ya que su amiga agarro a las otras para salir corriendo. – que no –dijo en susurro por lo que esta no escucho

gracias jaden voy a buscar la cámara de mi hermano!! – dijo gritando al ya estar lejos

¿Qué le paso? –al ver a su amiga ponerse como pervertida

J-jaden… por que… no nos dijiste…nada? –pregunto su amigo respirando agitadamente tratando de volver en si

S-si!...p-po…porque…so-soldado? –estaba más traumado y le costaba hablar

Verán chicos jesse y yo solo llevamos unos pocos días de novios… y bueno ustedes llevaba tiempo de no verlos –dijo con tranquilidad realmente no creía que sus amigos lo fueron a recriminar pero por si acaso

ya veo aniki– cyrus realmente albergaba sentimientos por su amigo pero al parecer por su timidez llego muy tarde – y aniki porque…

será mejor que vayamos a clase –el castaño no quería que los empezaran a bombardear con un montón de preguntas

acabamos de hablar con el profesor soldado, dijo que no va a dar clase, el único que nos dará será crowler y la dará 1 hora antes del almuerzo –dijo en un extraño tono y una mirada de malicia, haciendo que jaden quisiera salir de ahí corriendo

¿aniki porque no vamos a la tienda de cartas?, ya casi nunca estamos contigo porque a cada rato te persiguen…

de verdad quisiera, pero necesito hablar un momento con jesse, nos vemos después chicos – dijo tomando la mano del peliazul para salir de ahí. estaban en la entrada del bosque cuando jaden paro

que suceden jaden –la cara de su "novio" no se veia muy bien- ¿estas bien?

si, es solo que quería hablar contigo acerca de todo esto –pues claro el plan casi se les va a la ruina, aunque con eso beso parece que convencieron muy bien a los demas

que sucede… es por el beso? – ya se lo imaginaba jaden iba a decir que fue mucho

oh no, bueno si en parte –dijo en suspiro

se me fue un poca la mano? –rio tontamente

casi me ahogas ¬¬ -dijo en fingido reproche

bueno, bueno pero no te quejaste – a jaden le salio un tic nervioso en el ojo, estaba empezando a creer que jesse era un "poco" salido

y como se supone que me iba quejar con tu lengua metida hasta el fondo de mi GARGANTA!! – jaden tenia una vena enorme en la frente – pero eso no es exactamente eso –dijo en tono cansado y ya pasada su pequeña rabieta

que pasa? Ya no quieres seguir con esto? – dijo en suspiro y con la mirada baja "no duramos ni un día"

estas loco!!, viste como se puso chazz!! – dijo con emoción y estrellas en los ojos,

entonces de que me quieres hablar? – dijo mas alegre " al menos se que durara mas de un mes jeje" pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo – a que te refieres por como se puso chazz?

Bueno estaba… celoso – bueno si chazz estaba celoso, no entendía el problema era genial hacer enojar al pelinegro

Celoso?? Ósea que me quieres para que le de celos!! – rabia, su amigo lo estaba usando para ESO, bueno el le dijo la idea pero, aunque sea merecía saber si el objetivo era dar celos

Se supone que tu te ofreciste a ayudarme con todo esto – extrañado de la forma en que le hablaba

Entonces si quieres darle celos!, yo te dije que te ayudaba a que no te manosearon… –exclamo en total reproche – no a darle celos a la persona que te gusta, si era para eso ya viste que el te acepta porque no vas con el – dijo con voz quebrada

Jaden ensancho los ojos a mas no poder y con rabia- yo y chazz estas demente!, hacerle la vida imposible es lo que quiero, es el un arrogante, egoísta, egomaniaco, envidioso y sobre todo un pervertido, yo no quiero andar con una persona que me quiere solo por tener sexo – no comprendía la actitud de su mejor amigo, el y chazz jamás ni por que le dieran todo el dinero del mundo. (n/a: perdón a los fans de chazz)

Entonces no te gusta! Yo lo siento pensé, mejor olvidemos esto, dime de que querías hablar – un poco sonrojado por su torpeza y feliz al saber que a jaden no le gustaba

De acuerdo, pero dime porque te molesta tanto… -pregunto era extraño ver a jesse así pues bueno el era siempre muy calmado

Porque…mmm…este… pensé que me estabas usando lo siento de nuevo – estaba nervioso aun no quería decirle a jaden lo que sentía hasta que ser mas unido a el

Celoso quizás? – comenzando a bromear con el, el sabia que jesse no tenia esos sentimientos por el

"!!SI!!"C-como crees –mirando a otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo – mas bien deja el tema y dime de que quieres hablar

bueno veras, hace poco el director me ofreció si quería avanzar a obelisco –dijo con un poco de miedo.

cual es el problema? – dijo extraño al ver la actitud del castaño

bueno le dije que, lo consideraría, pues como sabrás el dormitorio rojo es el mas alejado, y siempre me montan alguna emboscada para agarrarme, esos salidos –dijo en reproche esto ultimo- pero si me voy a los obeliscos estaré completamente rodeado, y como me siento solo me mudare contigo jeje, di que si!! – poniéndole ojitos "jaden kawaii"

Así no le pusiera esa cara obviamente le decía que si, dormir con jaden seria lo mejor, y le estaba saliendo un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz, por imaginar ciertas "cosas", tapándose inmediatamente la nariz, para que jaden no lo descubriera, y para no sonar desesperado –no… lo se jaden… compartir habitación… contigo? –realmente le costo decir si por el fuera hubiera dicho " pero claro que si jaden, si quieres te traigo la comida y te baño y visto también, aunque podríamos hacer algo antes de vestirte"

pero jesse por favor di que si!! – esforzándose mejor en su imagen de "jaden kawaii" sin saber que estar con el peliazul quizá le costaría mas de lo que se imaginaba…"como es que se resiste nunca nadie lo hace"-pensó molesto

esta bien jaden, puedes quedarte conmigo – "jaden se quedara conmigo, que bien!!"

gracias jesse, vamos de una vez a hablar con el director –dijo tomando la mano del peliazul rápidamente llevándolo a rastras a donde el director

* * *

Tock…tock

Adelante –dijo el director moviendo unos papeles que tenia en frente

buenas director – dijeron ambos chicos, mostrando una reverencia hacia el director

siéntese y díganme que se les ofrece –ambos alumnos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del director

director quería hablarle… del ascenso que me quiera dar para ser obelisco –dijo tranquilamente, solo esperaba que el director todavía aceptara

que haz decidido al fin jaden? –mostrando curiosidad le había propuesto muchas veces el ascenso pero el chico siempre negaba

lo acepto… pero quisiera pedirle si me puedo quedar con jesse –dijo tranquilamente, si le decía que no, pues no aceptaría, su virginidad era muy preciada para el, aunque la perdería mas pronto al mudarse allá

que extraña petición…pero jesse estas de acuerdo con eso? –dijo el director extrañado, siempre querían ser obeliscos para tener habitación propia

si director, jaden es mi novio y... –pero no termino ya que el director grito

QUE USTEDES 2 SON NOVIOS!! – aunque no los dejo aturdidos jesse se sonrojo, aunque jaden estaba mas rojo no solo por vergüenza sino por la rabia de que el peliazul dijera eso, jaden estaba buscando una excusa rápida pero jesse se le adelanto

director cálmese, somos novios y no llevamos mucho… -dijo en tono miedoso pero al ver que el director se estaba calmando se le fue un poco el miedo- además hacemos esto porque si jaden se mueve a otra habitación, como ya sabrá lo manosearan, y es algo que pienso permitir – pasando de miedo a rabia, al recordar eso esas escenas que veía anteriormente, "al diablo el que sea el director, no voy a dejar que se follen a jaden el único que tiene ese derecho soy YO… y dentro de mas rápido jaden en mi habitación mejor"

El director estaba a punto de reclamar pero jesse le envió una mirada de odio el cual le hizo sudar y decidió que lo mejor era no estar en contra del chico – si me lo pones así supongo que los dejare –dijo en un tono raro que extraño a jaden, pero jesse sabia porque

Jaden se calmo, vio que jesse supo controlar la situación – muchas gracias director en verdad se lo agradezco… y dígame cuando empiezo como obelisco?

supongo que empezaras la próxima semana…- pero al sentir otra vez la mirada de odio del peliazul cambio de opinión –pero podrías empezar de una vez si quieres –rio nerviosamente "que ganas de hacerlo con jaden tiene ese muchacho"-al ver la cara de perversión y satisfacción en la cara del chico, cosa que jaden no noto

en serio entonces comenzare a mover mis cosas inmediatamente… pero y mi uniforme? -nuevamente resivio la mirada del peliazul

pediré que te lo transfieran cuanto antes a la habitación de ustedes –dijo tranquilamente con una gotica en la cabeza, supuso que jaden quizá no sabia como era el peliazul pero ya después lo averiguaría

muchas gracias director nos retiramos –dijo tranquilamente el peliazul, tomando la mano del castaño para salir de la oficina y una vez afuera de la oficina

menos mal que las habitaciones del dormitorio de obelisco son antisonoras – suspiro el director, desde que jaden había llegado esa academia habían ocurrido cosas muy raras

* * *

Una vez afuera decidieron ir al dormitorio rojo para mudar las cosas del castaño, no eran muchas así que no tendrías problemas, habían empacado casi toda la ropa del castaño

bien iré a buscar si en el baño queda algo, solo falta aquella gaveta –hablo el castaño mientras señalaba la gaveta para luego entrar al baño

El peliazul va hacia la gaveta la abre y se consigue con un álbum de fotos, a este le pego curiosidad así que lo abre encontrándose con fotos de cuando jaden era un bebe, calculo que tenia fotos hasta los 3 años, y empezó a mirarlas una por una, pero jaden salio del baño

al parecer no ahí nada en el ba…-no termino de hablar ya que vio como jesse miraba su álbum de fotos, su álbum!! como pudo ser tan idiota ahora jesse se burlaría de el, de una intento quitárselo pero el peliazul se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y evito que este lo tomara – dame ese álbum ahora! -dijo con voz de ultratumba las cuales al parecer no causaron efecto en el peliazul

Porque? Si solo lo estoy viendo – no entendía la actitud tan infantil del castaño

He dicho que me lo dieras ya! – atacándolo de nuevo, pero el peliazul lo evito nuevamente

Anda déjame verlo – pero el castaño no lo estaba escuchando pues se le abalanzo haciendo que cayeran en la cama, para luego intentar quitarle el álbum –jaden cálmate –dijo al ver que el castaño estaba encima de el y realmente lo estaba molestando

Dame acá!! – pero jesse arto de ese comportamiento sujeto a jaden de las manos y se posiciono encima quedando en una posición algo comprometedora, jaden acostado con su pierna sobre el hombro del peliazul mientras este encima de el sujetando las manos del castaño dejándolas arriba de la cabeza, algo que hizo sonrojar mucho a jaden, y el peliazul al ver que el otro se había calmado se dio cuenta de la posición en la que quedaron –mmm jesse, este…me sueltas –estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza

Oh si lo siento –dijo sonrojado, liberando a jaden

Perdón, actué infantilmente, si quieres puedes seguir mirando –aun mas rojo, lo pensó el lo estaba ayudando con todo esto, porque viera las fotos no habría ningún problema.

El peliazul se acomodo en la cama y agarro el álbum, mientras que jaden se acomodaba a un lado de el, jesse comenzó a mirarlas detallando las facciones de que tenia jaden, paso lentamente las paginas, y una de ellas jesse se detuvo viendo una en la que jaden salía montado en un cochecito de juguete, con un osito de felpa en sus manos.

Que tanto miras esa foto? –pregunto sonrojado, ya se estaba extrañando jesse no había dicho nada de ninguna foto, y estaba seguro de que en esa le iba a decir algo, pues era en la única con la que salía con el osito

No es nada es solo que te ves…-no sabia que decir exactamente, esa foto se veía algo especial

Me veo que? –pregunto en reproche, el mismo sabia que eso sucedería pero aun así se ponía molesto, pero que importaba ese era el y si no les gustaba pues…

Pues te ves… lindo –termino de decir con un sonrojo en su cara – te ves adorable en estas f-fotos

Enserio… bueno gracias –y volvió tener esa misma sensación que tuvo antes, miro detalladamente las facciones de jesse "se ven tan…sexy" se abofeteo mentalmente que diablos estaba pensando

Bueno… ya termine de verlas, ya tus cosas están listas vamos a llevarlas –dijo dándole una sonrisa "lastima que, esto solo sea una mentira". Agarraron cada uno 1 caja, no era mucho lo que jaden tenia y su uniforme estaría en su nueva habitación, no vieron a nadie por el camino, entraron al dormitorio azul, y se encontraron con aster y jim

Hola chicos –saludo jim a sus 2 amigos viendo extrañamente las cajas que sostenían

Hola, y esas cajas? –dijo aster como sonando desinteresado por eso

Hola –dijeron los aludidos

Jeje… fui promovido a obelisco y me iba a mudar con jesse…-iba a agregar lo que son novios pero prefirió dejarlo así

Que bien jaden, te felicito… –dijo jim muy feliz –con jesse mmm…entonces es cierto lo del…rumor

Ahí dios, jaden tu y jesse son novios? –pregunto aster desesperado ya que vio que jim estaba dudando en hablar, haciendo que los aludidos miraran extrañamente a sus amigos por las preguntas que les estaban haciendo, aunque jesse contesto

Pues si, porque la pregun… -no termino ya que jim hablo emocionado hacia aster

Jaja te dije que terminaría así, me debes 20 –jaden y jesse abrieron los como platos y casi se les desencaja la mandíbula, como demonios se ponían a hacer apuestas de ellos 2 y sobre todo ellos 2 como "novios" a jaden lo perturbaba y a jesse lo emocionaba

Tsk, esta bien, nos vemos luego chicos… a y por cierto no se preocupen las habitaciones son antisonoras –dijo saliendo de ahí con jim

Que quiso decir con antisono…-de pronto lo capto y miles de venas le salieron en la frente – mejor no me lo digas ese "maldito hentai" –dijo lo ultimo en susurro

"Bueno si es así mejor kukujuju" pero de pronto noto que jaden lo estaba mirando nerviosamente y se dio cuenta de la cara de salido total que tenia – oh jeje lo siento jaden

Jess…no me harás nada cierto?-dijo enarcando una ceja, pero al ver lo dudoso que se ponía el peliazul- sabes creo que mejor no me mudo -retrocediendo un poco

Jajaja lo hacia en broma jaden no te preocupes – moviendo las manos agitadamente "ahí no, casi me atrapa"


	4. ¿Viaje?

mmmm, este yo, bueno jejeje se me olvido... ahi esta el capi jeje estaba desde hace mucho tiempo y fue cuando estuve enferma por lo que no recuerdo que escribi jeje, bueno ya saben yu gi oh gx no es mio ni sus personajes espero que disfruten, ya actualizare el otro

* * *

Jaden suspiro –bueno vamos ya a tu cuarto -Jaden empezó a caminar pero vio que Jesse no lo estaba siguiendo que sucede Jesse

Jaden suspiro –bueno vamos ya a tu cuarto -Jaden empezó a caminar pero vio que Jesse no lo estaba siguiendo que- sucede Jesse?

--Es cierto Jaden no te dije que me había mudado de habitación, es este de aquí – entraron en una cómoda habitación tenia baño propio, una pantalla de plasma con 1 sofá y 2 sillones al frente , un balcón y una cama matrimonial, Jaden dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dedico a mirarlo –wow es bastante grande –y dirigió su mirada a la cama –Jesse solo hay una cama

--Mmm si, pero si quieres duermo en el sofá no tengo problema – rio nerviosamente "yo quería dormir con el!!"

--Pero yo si lo tengo, es tu habitación no te puedo quitar tu cama, yo dormiré en el sofá –suspiro el llega como intruso y su amigo se queda en el sofá mientras él en la cama no, eso no

"me pregunto si…"ahora es NUESTRA habitación y… la cama es bastante grande si quieres dormimos los 2 en ella – dijo nerviosamente, esperaba que Jaden no lo malinterpretara, aunque realidad iba a ser la verdad esa proposición iba con doble intención, además de que Jaden se había vuelto un paranoico

--Dormir…en la…misma cama? – sus ojos mostraban terror, parecía que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, sin importarle tomar sus cosas

--No me malinterpretes –agitando sus manos en señal de negación- es que así ambos estaríamos mas…cómodos

Parecía que esa palabra había causado aun mas terror en Jaden, ya que estaba retrocediendo un poco – cómodos? –dijo en sarcasmo y con tu tic en su ojos izquierdo

--Dije que no! me malinterpretaras, es solo dormir juntos y ya, y después dices que los demás son unos pervertidos cuando tu eres el que todo el tiempo piensan en esas cosas – dijo en reproche, pero era verdad desde que estaba con Jaden este lo único que hacia era decir y pensar en cosas pervertidas, aunque el también lo hacía, era hipócrita pero si nadie lo sabia que importaba

--Creo que tienes razón, lo siento creo que me volví un paranoico con todo esto – "wow lo admitió vamos bien" suspiro Jesse tenía razón, el solamente hablaba de ese tema que si lo perseguían allá, que lo había tocado por el otro lado, en fin se dio cuenta de su error- perdón tienes razón, supongo que podemos dormir juntos, por cierto que hora es?

Miro un reloj que había en la pared – falta 5 minutos para las 11 de la mañana –dijo como si nada y el castaño se quedo pensativo

--¡LA CLASE DE CROWLER ES EN 5 MINUTOS! – gritaron al unisonó los 2 y salieron corriendo a la clase, no soportarían otro castigo

Llegaron varios minutos tarde pero Crowler llego justo después que ellos una fortuna el no tener que soportar sus discursos por llegar tarde pensaron ambos, se sentaron cerca de sus amigos los cuales al parecer ya se habían enterado de la noticia, por lo que estuvieron insinuándoles cosas extrañas a ambos, además de que jaden recibía extrañas notas por parte de los otros estudiante como por ejemplo

"Jaden deja a ese inútil y ven a mi", "no crees que gozarías mejor conmigo" y una de Chazz de diciendo "novato, te juro que hare que gimas mi nombre como poseso si vienes a mi" y entre otras las cuales Jaden y Jesse leyeron produciendo temor en el primero y un tic en el ojo derecho, miles de venas palpitantes en su sien, y una aura maligna en el segundo el cual movió su cabeza hacia atrás como la niña del exorcista (n/a: estaba enferma compréndanme) con una mirada diabólica que fue especialmente dirigida a Chazz produciendo el miedo de este y todos y miles de gotas de sudor en sus amigos, los cuales desistieron sus insinuaciones ya que apreciaban mucho sus vidas

Ya no faltaban mas que 10 minutos el castaño estaba rogando porque se acabara la clase para ir a almorzar mientras que el peliazul que ya se había calmado puesto que ya no le enviaban miradas lujuriosas a SU castaño, decidió que quería jugar un poco por lo que llevo su mano a la pierna de Jaden el cual ni se inmuto ya no que no le estaba prestando atención por lo que el peliazul pensó que le había dado permiso así que llevo su mano al muslo y lo apretó suavemente haciendo que este soltara un gemido bajo que el alcanzo a escuchar pero como tardo en responder Jesse llevo su mano al trasero de Jaden apretándolo fuertemente… Siguiente escena Jesse estampado contra el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza

--MALDITO HENTAI!! – grito rojo de la furia el castaño captando la atención de todos además de que revivieran la esperanza de que quizás Jaden hubiera terminado con Jesse

--Se puede saber que ocurre señor Yuki?? – pregunto el Dr. Crowler el cual parecía muy desconcertado, Jaden se dio cuenta de las nuevas y repotenciadas miradas lujuriosas que lo estaban desnudando y de lo que había hecho por lo que pensó rápido

--Jesse lo siento tanto no fue mi intención, perdóname!! – tratando de sonar muy preocupado siendo francos quería golpearlo aun mas, pero Jesse estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido por lo que empezó a agitarlo "suavemente"

--Explíquenme que sucede sino quieres que te mande a la oficina del director! –dijo muy cabreado Crowler, y el peliazul ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento y se dio cuenta de su error, se levanto rápidamente.

--Descuida…Jaden… profesor vera… Jaden a recibido ciertas cartas y bueno… de la rabia me golpeo a mi… no se preocupe por nada –tratando de sonar convincente a pesar de que hablaba entrecortado mientras abrazaba al castaño apagando nuevamente las miradas dirigidas a este

--Que clase de notas?...-pero al ver como el peliazul abrazaba al castaño recordó- oh es cierto el director me hablo hace rato de eso, Jaden porque no tienes tu uniforme de obelisco? – "este niño lo avanzan y todavía sigue como slifer, que deshonra" lo ultimo dicho hizo captar la atención de todos junto a las miradas pervertidas ya que tendrían a jaden en el mismo dormitorio

--Lo lamente profesor estábamos poniendo sus cosas en "nuestra" habitación –hablo el peliazul haciendo énfasis en la palabra para que los dejaran paz cosa que al parecer no dio mucho resultado pues al parecer desconocía de cierto lema "en el dormitorio azul se comparte"- pero teníamos que venir a su clase

--De acuerdo, la razón de mi demora al comienzo de la clase fue porque la junta directiva de la academia va a ir a un importante reunión en Kaibacorp por lo que quería informales que se suspenderán las clases se suspenderán por dos semanas así que los barcos llegaran mañana para aquellos que se quieran ir. Bueno la clase se termino pueden retirarse – dijo con tranquilidad

--Aniki cuando te ascendieron a obelisco? –pregunto emocionado Cyrus

--No quiero hablar ahora –hablo el castaño con rabia en su voz, pero al ver la cara de su amigo reacciono ya que este entristeció por el tono en que le hablo – es solo estoy cansado, Jesse vámonos debemos arreglar la habitación– tomando la mano de este apretándola fuertemente pero este simulo que no sentía nada aunque Jaden sabia que lo estaba matando el dolor, fusionarse con Yubel no fue del todo malo

--Si, si nos vemos luego chicos – saliendo arrastrado muy dulcemente por su querida "pareja" a la habitación…

--Se puede saber demonios pensabas al hacerme eso?? – estaba que lo mataba ahí mismo, son novios si, pero falsos que derecho tiene de manosearle el culo!- pensé que podía confiar en ti

--Mmm… bueno yo "piensa una excusa, piensa rápido y que sea buena" Chazz!! – lo primero que le vino a la mente y que mejor que el para salvarlo

--Chazz?, no me digas, ese idiota que no entiende no quiero estar con el – enfocando ahora su rabia en el pelinegro – que no aprende que no me interesa!! – después de 15 minutos en los cuales Jesse quedo incrédulo al darse cuenta de cuantas maldiciones podía haber en una oración y a la vez tener sentido, Jaden al fin se calmo

--No deberías decir eso tipo de cosas, estamos bien? – recibió un cabeceó en aceptación por parte del otro pero no le presto atención a lo primero- bien! Ponte tu uniforme y vamos a almorzar –Jaden tomo su nuevo uniforme se fue al baño pero al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como platos él no había entrado antes por ir a la clase de Crowler, pero porque Jesse tenia un baño tan espectacular era dorado con blanco, el piso era cerámica, tenía una tina en la que cabían como 3 personas era blanca con bordes en dorado, el inodoro y el lavamanos blancos con detalles en dorado, incluso tenía un jacuzzi era casi tan grande como la habitación

--Jesse porque tu baño es tan… - buscaba una palabra para describir eso pero el peliazul se le adelanto

--Maravilloso y perfecto, bueno cuando me mude pedí que instalaran todo esto – colocándose junto a él en la puerta con una sonrisa algo débil, pero el otro no lo noto

--Como convenciste a la academia de que te diera todo esto? – el castaño empezó a dudar recordó que chazz había remodelado también su habitación en realidad no sabía mucho de Jesse siempre decía que sus cartas eran su familia

--No fue la academia, mis padres me regalaron todo y convencieron a Shepard – comento en tono triste – mi familia es rica, pero siempre están en viaje de negocios así que nunca los veo pero esta bien, tengo a mis cartas – cambiando su tono a uno feliz dándole una sonrisa

Ya veo –pensó que era mejor no hablar de esas cosas con el- bueno me permites necesito cambiarme y tu no me dejas –mostrándole una sonrisa

Jeje si te espero – cerrando la puerta, por un momentos pensó que tenia oportunidad de quedarse y mirarlo, a los 2 minutos Jaden salió – te queda bien

Eso crees? – (n/a: imagínense el uniforme de la 4ta temporada solo que la chaqueta azul y los zapatos de negro) – bueno gracias… vamos a la cafetería

Dios menos mal que la comida en la cafetería era gratis, el peliazul estaba sorprendido de cuanto podía comer el otro. " a donde se va esa comida, acaso tiene un agujero negro en el estomago o que, ya es el onceavo plato que se come, menos mal que soy rico pero con el quedo en la bancarrota" pensó tristemente mientras miraba su billetera y le empezaba a salir un goterón en la cabeza– Jaden no crees que has comido mucho?

--Wow esta comida es sensacional, si ya no quiero más, estoy satisfecho – exclamo felizmente, Jesse rio ya que Jaden tenía los labios con restos de comidas cosa que lo hacía ver muy tierno- oye que es tan divertido? – pregunto ofendido

--Esto! – el peliazul tomo una servilleta, hubiera usado su boca pero al recordar como lo estrello en el piso mejor no, y empezó a limpiar los labios de su "pareja" el cual se sonrojo por esta acción –listo

--N-no era necesario que hicieras eso – un poco nervioso con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas- pudiste decírmelo

--Oye se supone que tengo que actuar como un novio –comento feliz hace rato se había dado cuenta de las miradas de celo que le enviaban las cuales el solo respondía con sonrisas de superioridad por ser el que estuviera con su amado, no eran un pareja verdadera pero todos piensan que lo son y se prometió así mismo que Jaden sería suyo tarde o temprano

--Bueno, eso creo, por cierto estarás con tu familia la dos semanas libre? – pregunto el castaño ya que él se iba a quedar puesto que era muy aburrido quedarse en su casa y encima sus padres, y si Jesse se iba tendría que encerrarse en el cuarto

--No, estarán de viaje de negocios como siempre, quizás me quede o me vaya a mi casa de verano, y tú?.

--Supongo que me quedare…, casa de verano? – realmente no le extraño pues Jesse era rico y sería muy divertido ir a la playa pensó el castaño.

--Pues sí, si quieres nos podemos quedar ahí las 2 semanas? – genial el solo con Jaden disfrutando del sol.

--Seria genial, invitemos a los demás – exclamo emocionado, haciendo palidecer al peliazul.

--Si, seria sensacional –mostrando una gran sonrisa aunque en realidad era que estaba llorando por dentro- deben de estar en la habitación de Chazz.

--No, Cyrus iba a tener un duelo contra Haselberry, deben de estar en la arena, porque no empacas lo que necesitemos y yo voy a la arena de duelos a preguntarles.

--De acuerdo te veo en la habitación Jaden –pensando en que tal vez sería más divertido ir todos, a excepción de Chazz claro

Mientras en la arena de duelos…

--En qué piensas Chazz – pregunto Alexis extrañada por la actitud de su amigo ya que no dijo nada en ningún momento del duelo

--No es nada –bufando molesto

--En serio? –dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

--Es…jaden –se sonrojo un poco pero aun así la rubia lo noto

--Te molesta que él y jesse sean pareja –pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta, El chazz estaba celoso que gracioso

--Si, pensé que quizá tendría la oportunidad de estar con el –dijo abatido siempre que intentaba acercársele le hacía daño, le insultaba, o solo hablaba de sus deseos carnales con el, su orgullo no le permitía decir lo que en verdad el quería decirle

--Sabes, creo que aun tienes la oportunidad de lograrlo – dijo tratando de animar a su amigo

--Oportunidad para que? – pregunto Cyrus

--Jaden –dijo la rubia

--A que te refieres con oportunidad, ya viste como esta con Jesse, parecen la pareja perfecta – dijo Chazz molesto al ver que por ser tan estúpido le habían quitado a su Jaden

--Es cierto Alexis, se están mudando a la misma habitación, y es extraño que Jaden confié en alguien después de lo que le ha pasado – dijo Astro, al escuchar la conversación – y después de lo de Yubel, es muy extraño que hable con nosotros

--Sí, pero dudo que sean novios de verdad – dijo suavemente pero al parecer todos escucharon

--COMO!! – dijeron todos al unisonó

--Realmente piensas eso – dijeron Blair y Jim el cual ya estaba empezando a devolverle los 20 a astro y Blair porque quizá tendría la oportunidad de estar con Jaden

--No ando muy segura realmente, quizás de verdad lo sean – por lo que Jim no le dio el dinero a Astro – quizás si los pudiéramos ver de cerca… vigilar a Jaden y a Jesse es lo que deberíamos de hacer, pero estas 2 semanas no vamos a estar juntos

--Hola chicos – dijo Jaden asustando a todo puesto que el no debería escuchar esa conversación – de que tanto hablan

--De nada, de nada – dijo Haselberry moviendo las manos agitadamente, pero aun así Jaden no le prestó atención

--Oigan voy a quedarme en una casa de verano, así que me preguntaban si quieren ir también – dijo con su imagen Kawai

--Yo y Hasselberry no podemos, lo invite a una excavación –dijo Jim

--Yo tampoco aniki iré a ver a mi hermano– Jaden se entristeció un poco varios no irían – y Axel se fue esta mañana – los demás iban a decir que tenían otros planes pero Jaden hablo

--Por mucho que desee ir, mi madre quiera que vuelva –hablo Blair con la cabeza baja, madres tenían que ser pensó con desdicha

--Bueno por la cara que tienen todos supongo que iré solo con Jesse – los ojos de todos se abrieron a mas no poder, aunque algunos no podían cancelar sus planes otros si podrían, y ese viaje era justo lo que necesitaban

--De hecho jaden, yo si puedo ir y me agrada mucho la idea – dijo Alexis ahí tendrían oportunidad de vigilarlos

--Yo también – dijeron al unisonó Astro y Atticus

--Desde luego que iré – respondió chazz con una sonrisa de prepotencia

--Bien, los veo mañana en el puerto, adiós chicos – dijo emocionado saliendo de ahí para su cuarto

--Bien ahora los podremos vigilar, tal y como dices Alexis – dijo Chazz con fuego en los ojos causando una risa nerviosa en todos por su actitud tan extraña


	5. ¿Novios o no?

"Me pregunto si quizá debería decirle a Jaden que realmente quiero tener una relación con él, no ya he visto como se enfada cuando le intento hacer "mimos" y de seguro lo asustare, creo que tendré que conformarme con ser su amigo, con un poco de derecho… por el momento" en eso su momento apareció sobre su hombro Rubí –que debo hacer amigo, no ando seguro tengo miedo a que me rechace."

--Rubí, Rubí.

--Pero si no acepta, dañare nuestra amistad quizá no deba decirle nada a…

--Decirle que a quien Jesse? –apareciendo Jaden a su lado, causando que el peliazul saltara del susto.

--Nada, nada, no sé de qué me estás hablando – con un brazo por atrás rascando su cabeza nerviosamente notando que rubí se había ido.

--¿Ya empacaste? Estoy muy cansado – Jaden bostezo, en realidad no quería meterse en la vida de Jesse por lo que no siguió con el tema.

--Bueno, en verdad no se qué te debo empacar a ti, así que hazlo tu mientras me voy a duchar.

--De acuerdo –le respondió suspirando estaba muy cansado, Jesse se fue al baño a intentar reflexionar mas sobre que debía hacer, Jaden empaco solo unas camisetas negras y unos pantalones negros y azules, algunos shorts de playa y un poco de ropa interior, imagino que quizá jesse lo llevaría de compras, ya que debió darse cuenta de la poca ropa que había traído a la academia, se coloco su pijama y se acostó, con esa cama tan suave no le provocaba levantarse más, se tomaría un baño en la mañana, de pronto apareció el espíritu de Kuribo alado en su hombro.

--Kuri, Kuri!! –exclamo la pequeña bola de pelos mirando hacia los lados.

--Hola Kuribo, si Jesse ha sido un gran amigo al ayudarme con esto, pero me parece que lo estoy usando, pero a la vez tengo la sensación de que se está aprovechando de la situación.

--Kuri, kuri!!.

--No bromees, Jesse es mi mejor amigo, además si el de verdad tuviera esos sentimientos, no creo que el poder corresponderle… yo no puedo estar con alguien –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ve que la puerta del baño se está abriendo y sale Jesse con gotas escurriéndose por todo su cuerpo solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura con cientas de gotas bajando por todo su cuerpo que lo hacía ver muy, pero muy endemoniadamente sexy "quiero ser esas gotas, que demonios estoy pensando, wow la ropa que usa realmente oculta bien su cuerpo, como es nunca note que tuviera ese cuerpo tan perfecto" Jaden se había quedado como atontado mirando el cuerpo de Jesse que no se dio cuenta de que este le estaba hablando.

--Jaden, Jaden… JADEN!! – grito el peliazul ya que su amigo no le respondía.

--Emm…este…mmm que me decías Jesse? – extremadamente rojo por su torpeza.

--¿Dormiremos en la misma cama sí o no? Por cierto ¿te gusta lo que ves? – comento gracioso.

--Si… y no seas ridículo "bueno si pero primero muerto que te lo digo" , tomare un baño mañana por la mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado –el peliazul estaba como empezando a quitarse la toalla – mmm… Jesse, te piensas vestir… en frente de mi? – jaden se estaba empezando a asustar.

--No, como crees, me había puesto unos bóxer antes de salir – dijo quitándose la toalla y mostrando un bóxer negro, comenzando a secarse las partes húmedas del cuerpo.

--¿No te piensas poner una pijama aunque sea? – hablo el castaño mientras miraba el trasero de jesse tratando de que este no se diera cuenta "ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme mudado, aunque…".

--No, yo solo duermo así – respodio como si nada.

"Si claro son ganas del cabron de violarme, oh dios si esto sigue así el se va a dar cuenta, piensa en algo para calmarte, el no te hará nada, dios si la tiene oculta en ese bóxer y está en reposo siento pena por quien sea que… Jaden para, piensa en otras cosas, como vas a estar diciendo eso de tus amigos y después les digo salidos… " al parecer se calmo un poco no quería que Jesse pensara que era un depravado y lo hizo a tiempo pues Jesse se acababa de acostar junto con él, Jaden se acomodo dándole la espalda, tratando de no tener de nuevo esos pensamientos pero gracias a dios y el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormido rápidamente.

--Jaden…-el peliazul se acerco a él- se quedo dormido, buenas noches – susurro mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos.

El castaño intentaba despertar, pero realmente no quería se sentía tan cómodo, se sentía tan seguro y protegido en esos brazos , sin embargo el dormía solo y desde cuando alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y recordó todo lo que había pasado, bueno si ahora vivían en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, pero qué demonios hacia el recostado en el pecho de Jesse, una mega vena de 3 metros salió en su frente al pensar que Jesse lo hizo a propósito, aunque se calmo al pensar que lo hizo dormido o el mismo pudo hacerlo, excepto por el abrazo, pero se sentía tan bien que quería quedarse así por esta vez le perdonaría el que estuviera así con él, pero decidió que lo mejor era despertarlo o si no llegarían tarde y el barco salía a las 8am, miro el reloj eran las 7:00 , aun les quedaba tiempo, se volteo hacia su acompañante quedando a milímetros de su cara.

Jaden lo vio ahí descansando plácidamente a su lado, no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a acariciar la mejilla de este sin embargo la retiro ya que el peliazul se empezó a despertar en ese instante y lo único que vio fueron los orbes almendrados de Jaden, ninguno de los 2 hablaba estaban tan cerca no se escuchaba ningún sonido, pero el 

peliazul decidió cortar ese silencio- y-yo lo siento, esto fue mi culpa – quitando sus brazos de la cintura de Jaden.

--No, no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, iré a tomar una ducha – se levanto como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, agarro sus ropas y entro al baño decidió que se metería en la tina, espero hasta que el agua estuviera su gusto y se metió reflexionando lo que había pasado, el en realidad nunca se enfoco en encontrar pareja, puesto que las chicas en realidad nunca le prestaron mucha atención y no se imaginaba la idea de estar con un chico pues sabría lo que sucedería, quizás se lo replantaría cuando fuera mayor pero ahora, estar con un chico no era la opción, quizás a Jesse solo lo dejaría como su amigo más cercano con un poco de derecho… por ahora.

--Mientras tanto el peliazul decidió que haría una llamada para que todo estuviera listo para cuando bajaran del barco y así viajar a su casa de verano sin embargo le preocupaba lo que Jaden ahora pensara, pues no dijo nada pero salió corriendo, quizá no debería preocuparse tanto, tendrían toda dos semanas para disfrutar con él, sin embargo recordó un pequeño regalo que le iba a dar hace tiempo en una fiesta que ellos habían hecho, un par de trajes de baño licrados especiales que alzaban y marcaban muy bien el trasero (n/a: pervertida soy) sin embargo Chazz había tenido la misma idea, y como este los entrego primero recibió un gran puño por parte de Jaden, así decidió mejor no dárselos alegando que le daría un mejor regalo después, así que busco entre el equipaje de Jaden los que el de seguro llevaría encontrándose con un par de shorts los saco y los mando debajo de la cama y metió los que le iba a dar, solo esperaba que Jaden no lo notara antes de tiempo y rápidamente fue a llamar para revisar todo…

Jaden salió ya vestido del baño y vio a Jesse colgando el teléfono- ¿a quién llamabas?.

--Solo me aseguraba que todo estuviera listo todo…Jaden lo siento por lo de hace rato – disculpándose era mejor hacerlo a que luego lo malinterpretara.

--Ya te dije que no fue ningún problema de seguro lo hiciste inconscientemente mientras dormías, no fue tu culpa.

"si como no, si lo hice apenas te quedaste dormido" bueno si…- ahí va otra vez desde que empezó esta farsa había mentido más veces de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida- aun así discúlpame, aunque supongo que tienes razón lo hice mientras dormía - empezando a reír nerviosamente

--Será mejor que vayamos ya al puerto o se nos hará tarde – dijo el castaño tomando las una de las maletas

--Aun falta media hora, pero supongo que de aquí a que lleguemos al puerto ya será la hora- tomando la otra maleta mientras tomaba a la vez la mano libre de jaden el cual lo miro algo incrédulo – oye recuerda tenemos que fingir- mostrándole una sonrisa la cual el castaño solo se limito a responder con un suspiro

La trayectoria no les ocurrió nada "extraño" ya que todos estaban más bien preocupados por llegar al puerto

--Oye el barco nos llevara a ciudad Domino y luego a donde? – aunque a ser verdad el castaño no se preocupaba contar de pasar bien la semana no había problema

--Europa…

--Europa… ¿¿queeee?? Nos vamos a otro continente – incrédulo, imagino que Jesse los llevaría a una casa de verano que tuviera por ahí mismo no a otro continente

--Desde luego que esperabas, mi familia no tiene propiedades en Japón…creo

Suspiro ya no le quedaba más que resignarse- más vale que valga la pena, pero entonces el viaje nos tomara todo el día

--¡¡Jaden!! – volteo a ver a Alexis que lo saludaba-

--Hola Lex- dijo contento de que su amiga los acompañara

--Hola Alexis, ¿donde están los otros? – pregunto el peliazul mirando hacia los lados en busca de sus compañeros

--Hola chicos, ellos ya subieron están esperando por nosotros, yo me quede para ver cuando llegaban, deberíamos subir- empezaron a caminar en dirección al barco- imagino que compartirán la habitación, cierto?

--Si – dijo rápidamente el peliazul, aunque Jaden iba a replicar pero Jesse apretó su mano- porque?

--Curiosidad- "quizás si le pregunto a Jaden si realmente son novios me lo diga, siempre a confiado en mí"- por cierto, ayer se desaparecieron y me dijiste que los podía grabar mientras se besaran

POV Jaden

Qué demonios le pasa, de seguro a estado viendo esas revistas yaoi hentai, eso le pasa por estar pasando tanto tiempo con Mindy y Jazmín- Alexis no pienso permitir ni de broma que me hagas eso

--Pero porque? Si dijiste que si – en qué momento dije que si, ahora que me doy cuenta todos en esta academia son demasiado raros, aunque yo sería el fenómeno principal si se enteran de mi más profundo secreto

--Yo nunca dije que si – si hubiera dicho que si ya me imaginaba la humillación – saliste corriendo como loca en busca de la cámara y no me dejaste terminar de hablar

--Ahí es solo una foto – esta babeando, perfecto, ahora soy el método de placer visual de las chicas

--He dicho que no, Alexis no intentes razonar porque no lo pienso permitir –esa cara que me puso no me gusta "lo harás te guste o no", cree que me intimida, que extraño Jesse no ha hablado mucho- Jesse te pasa algo?

--No es nada, es que tengo un poco de sueño todavía – que extraño no nos acostamos tarde y se supone que yo soy el que duerme

--Jaden, quiero hacerte una pregunta

--¿Que sucede Lex? – me está hablando un tono muy serio que extraño

--Realmente ustedes dos no son novios- que? lo descubrió, imposible Jesse incluso se ha empeñado de mas en aparentar ser mi novio, demasiado para mi gusto, recuerdo las escenitas que me ha montado y no llevamos ni una semana

--No sé de que hablas Alexis, Jaden y yo si somos novios –no se a quien engaña, se como es Alexis y va a sacar la verdad tarde o temprano

--No intenten mentir, después de todo ya habíamos hablado de conseguirte un novio falso una vez jaden –ahí que sea temprano, igual se lo voy a decir

--Así que lo sabías – respondí no tenia como mentir con ella, Jesse me mira algo incrédulo supongo que no esperaba que dijera la verdad – por favor no digas nada, no me han perseguido y realmente mi vida es mucho más fácil si Jesse está a mi lado, de esa forma

--No te preocupes, aunque ustedes parecen la pareja perfecta – de acuerdo si me veo en un espejo apuesto a que soy un semáforo con la luz de alto encendida- pero aun así, yo solo digo, ¿porque escogiste precisamente a Jesse?

--Yo…bueno es mi mejor amigo -sí, pero últimamente se cree amigo con derecho, aunque pensándolo bien si los tiene, pero no tantos, está bien los tienes pero solo en público. Además no le iba a decir que era porque creía que éramos la pareja perfecta pero ya es la segunda vez que me lo dicen jamás he sentido eso, ni siquiera e pensando en cómo se sintieron los demás con esto

--De nuevo, te lo digo Jaden, realmente no has pensado en una pareja verdadera, realmente no tienes nadie que te guste o sea especial para ti, siempre te pregunto y nunca me respondes – la mano de Jesse pareció tensarse, además de que me apretó aun más la mano desde que salimos no me la ha querido soltar, bueno mientras no haga otra de sus escenas estoy bien

--No, realmente no me he fijado en nadie, cualquiera de la academia me da por igual, solo necesito a mis amigos eso es todo –es cierto se me han propuesto muchas veces en la academia, antes me interesaba un poco, pero solo el recuerdo de lo que me dijeron mis padres antes de irme a la academia hizo que ya no quisiera a tener a nadie como pareja, solo me empezaron a importar los duelos

--Pues sabes yo te puedo presentar a alguna chicas… o chicos –le comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz, jure que cuando volvamos le obligare a quemar todo el yaoi que tenga en su habitación

--Será mejor que subamos- intente correr hacia las escaleras ya estaba arto de esa humillación pero la mano de Jesse me detuvo

--No tengas tanta prisa –como no me voy a tener prisa, el me está acompañando en esto más bien debería venir conmigo también, debería sentir mi pena y el debería tener aun mas

--De hecho el barco está a punto de salir será mejor que subamos- no se suponía que ella debería estar en mi contra, ahí como sea mejor comienzo a subir las escaleras…bien ya estamos ahora a correr

--Jaden toma, con esto podrás entrar en la habitación –me entrega una tarjeta y me pasa la otra maleta, milagro me soltó la mano

--¿Oye no piensas venir conmigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – como me va a dejar solo, está loco y si me agarran y me meten a alguna habitación y me violan, no, no quiero!!

--Enseguida iré para allá para que podamos ir a desayunar…Alexis quiero hablar un momento contigo en privado– quiere hablar con Alexis, no sé porque pero no me agrada- espérame en la habitación –no me da ni oportunidad de responderle, bueno lo esperare, oh dios ahora que hare, ojala esa bruja de Yubel me ayudara, no sirve para nada

Fin jaden povs

--Que sucede Jesse, porque quieres hablar conmigo – pregunta la chica, pues en realidad ellos no eran muy amigos cercanos para hablar en privado, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba- es por lo de Jaden, no es así, tranquilo yo no diré nada

--No es exactamente por eso –le hablo un tono algo molesto- pero aun así a quienes se lo dirías

--Que, no te entiendo, pero supongo que nuestros amigos deberían saberlo –la rubia estaba extrañada por el tono en el que le hablaba- quizás jaden debería darle una oportunidad a Chazz, sé que es un tonto pero el realmente quiere a Jaden, no te parece

--No –el peliazul hablo muy molesto, tan solo que le mencionaran a chazz con jaden, no le agradaba para nada la idea, Jaden era suyo y de nadie más.

--No?... explícame y porque estas tan enojado? – la rubia había retrocedido un poco al escuchar el tono en el que le hablaban pero le intrigaba mucho la actitud del otro

--No quiero que le digas nada a nadie, en especial a Chazz, me entendiste –la sujeto por los hombros y los apretó un poco, la rubia se asusto un poco pero ahora estaba más que intrigada

--Escucha Jesse cálmate – el peliazul se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lastimar a su amiga no era la solución así que la soltó- bien, que te sucede, acaso será que sientes algo por jaden

--Yo bueno… – el peliazul se sonrojo no sabía si responder

--Lo tomare como un sí, pero Jesse porque no te le has declarado, si lo tienes ahí tan cerca

--Ya lo escuchaste, a el no le interesa nadie, por eso me volví su novio falso, para estar más cerca de él y que quizá… no se le empiece a gustar –dijo con voz quebrada

--Ya veo, además así tendrás a la competencia alejada –comento la rubia graciosa

--Oye no te burles –exclamo rojo de la vergüenza pues acaba de confesar todo- lo harás?

--Descuida no le diré a nadie, por cierto cuanto tardara en llegar el barco?

--Creo que antes de mediodía y luego iremos al aeropuerto, te veo luego Alexis – comenzó a marcharse pero la rubia lo llamo de nuevo

--Al aeropuerto? Exactamente a donde vamos?

--Europa

--¿¿Queeeeeee?? – la rubia tuvo la misma reacción que Jaden- p-pe-pero como que Europa?

--Ahí no te preocupes ya todo está planeado, son dos semanas tenemos tiempo-a la rubia no le toco más que resignarse, empezaron a irse cada uno a sus habitaciones sin saber que todo el tiempo estuvieron siendo observados por cierto pelinegro

--Así que, no son novios, bien es mi oportunidad…-hablo el pelinegro para sí con una sonrisa de prepotencia

* * *

Bueno... como acabo de entrar a clases mi pasatiempo volvio jejeje si deberia ser al reves pero lo uso como me metodo de antiestrez bueno, espero me digan como me quedo, no me parecio bueno pero, tenia que escribir algo...RxR por fis "¡casado!", cuando me anime lo escribo quiza sea pronto, adiocito 3, PD: no me extrañaria si se quejaran del capi


End file.
